1. Field
The disclosure relates to a data processing device and a display system including the data processing device, and more particularly, to a data processing device that selectively compensates data having information of text and a display system including the data processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional display device displays an image using a display panel including a plurality of logical pixels, each of which includes sub-pixels that expresses red, green and blue, for example.
Recently, a pentile technology for improving brightness of a display device by designing one logical pixel to have parts of red, green, blue and optional color sub-pixels is being developed. In such a display device having a pentile structure, an opening ratio and a penetration ratio of the display device may be substantially improved.
In such a display device having the pentile structure, data having information of red, green, blue and optional color is applied to one logical pixel. However, since one logical pixel includes parts of red, green, blue and optional color sub-pixels, it may display only parts of red, green, blue and optional color.